User talk:Hawku
Yo. --Hawku 02:58, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Hope you didn't mind my tightening up of the sidebar on your articles. If there is anything I can help with (I'm still learning alot of this wiki stuff) just ask. --Sneg 15:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Not at all. Thanks for the changes. :-P --Hawku 16:01, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Starbase 01 Looks like your article needs some fleshing out. It's on the Current events page. Just a heads up. --Sneg 00:21, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks. I added the backstory to it for its relevance. If anymore info ever comes along I'll add it too. --Hawku 01:37, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Spelling Please remember to check and watch your spelling. For example, it's "Reman" (not "Remen") and "occurrence" = 2 c's, 2 r's. Thanks. --Sasoriza 15:54, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :No problem, thanks. I just realized the wrong spelling with your edit, and went through pages to re-edit. --Hawku 15:56, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::Also don't forget to italicize your ship names. Just looks better. Thanks! --Sasoriza 19:01, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Templates Not that hard is it? Makes formating easier doesn't it? :-) You must feel like I did when I figured it out. :-) --Sneg 03:49, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :A litte bit. I'm discovering that learning is fun. :-P --Hawku 03:57, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::That it is. :-) --Sneg 04:01, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Character articles (Tekari, Kevin Saunders, etc.) Copied from the Community Portal: :I'm concerned about these entries that read more like bios on sim websites rather than encyclopedia articles. Am I alone in this? They sound like advertisements. I think we should establish a "guideline" example article. Any suggestions? --Sasoriza 21:08, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed. In fact, I'm pretty sure these are sim bios, just transferred here. The content itself surely isn't a problem, but it needs to have a more encyclopedic presentation. More neutrality, more facts, a little less fluff. --TimPendragon 21:51, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Might I suggest acting upon the concerns voiced and improving the articles? --Kevin W. 22:45, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Starship-sidebar Take note; I moved Starship-sidebar3 to Template:Starship-sidebar1. The previous 1 (and 2) weren't being used, so this hopefully lessens confusion. 04:26, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok, cool. Thanks for the heads up. :-) --Hawku 04:26, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Just in case you're interested (even though it's been a while), has been deprecated by (which now has both image fields). 15:53, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Awesome. That simplifies things. :-P --Hawku 21:01, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Night Gotens - Night Seifer Why did you tag the above for deletion? Is it actually supposed to be a speedy delete? 01:10, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Oops. Sorry for not stating why on the talk page. But I guess it's deleted now. Thanks. :-) --Hawku 02:38, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Speedy deletions Hey Hawku, when you tag stuff for speedy deletion, like USS Phoenix-X (NCC-79648), please remember to state a reason. ("This page is a candidate for speedy deletion, because:") Reduces confusion over why & whether it should actually be deleted. Thanks. 15:34, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Alright, cool. No problem. --Hawku 18:22, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Art image template Yo. Created the above for you, here, in case you want to use it. (In fact, it'd probably be good to apply it to all your artwork images, so you get proper credit.) 21:56, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks a lot, Sasoriza. --Hawku 23:55, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Returner Hawku, this story has potential, ever though of expanding it here, or even allowing any one here to create an episode or two? BTW, feel free on thoughs about Star Trek: Confederation, I welcome suggestions for episodes. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 20:39, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I always felt the same way about Returner. I suppose it would be interesting to see someone write an episode or two of one my fanfics, if such a person were up to the task. :-P I will check out Confederation. :-) --Hawku 12:41, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Speedy deletions (again) Hey Hawk, when you tag stuff , be sure to check "What links here" and correct the links to point to the new article (or remove the link if unneeded), like on Phoenix-X Color Comic and Phoenix-X B&W Comics. I'm not sure what the new article is called that you merged that stuff into. Just saves others time. Thank ya! 19:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Thanks Sasoriza. ...I tried stating what the new article was, but the whole speedydelete thing kept coming up as just code for some reason. Oh well. .......Right now, the only articles linked to those two pages are each other and this talk page. The new article is Star Trek: Phoenix-X (comics). --Hawku 20:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Just had a thought... Know what would be cool? If you did a big ensemble of all your characters, put together. Ever seen those DC's Who's Who covers? Or those X-Men/JLA/Avengers lineups (take your pick) where they have the characters lined up across the page, in full pose. Something like that... showing each of their attitudes in relation to each other. (Could even throw in some canon characters, for kicks, like you did with Picard.) I can see it now... Heck, that could be a future featured image. 13:19, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :lol That's not a bad idea actually. My favourite line-up is that really wide Street Fighter one. But I guess I'd have to wait until I came up with the rest of my characters. I'm just making them up as I go along. --Hawku 18:12, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Alliance shortcut template Added the above for articles where it's needed. See: . Saves you the trouble of some typing and points to the "correct" Alliance, since there are a few on STEU. (And watch out for correct (or incorrect) capitalization! Or, "capitalisation" if you're a Brit.) Also, a heads-up: I'm trying to make sure there aren't any (as you might have noticed), so, if you've got somewhere you plan to use 'em... do so soon. 17:44, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the heads up. I just went through all the unused images and I'm good with the unused images I left there being deleted. --Hawku 20:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Rogues gallery After our recent discussion, I felt the urge to do this: Hope you don't mind. Maybe you can use it on one of your "main" article pages, if you want. 19:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :lol! That's really cool and funny. I started doing something like that with my Phoenix-X characters where I'd make one banner per season to show which characters left and came back etc. But I wasn't sure where I'd put it. :Haha. But that's hilarious. I'm not sure where I'd put that. I might put it on my user page, or my Hawku_images page. :LOL I can't get over Zeta on top of Picard's head. (But I didn't draw that Zeta. It's a Megaman sprite) Still funny though. --Hawku 20:15, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought that was a great touch. I figured you didn't do the gif, but I couldn't resist. Glad you like it. (And did you notice how they're ogling mirror-Kayl? I like that picture of her...) 20:25, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, lol. I used to draw like that, with characters looking and reacting to other characters on a page. I like that pic too. My next MU character will probably be Kugo. --Hawku 21:00, 22 August 2007 (UTC) DOTF Title art Don't mind at all I like the pic you made it looks quite nice. Thx. --Logan MacLeod 15:23, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Category stuff Hey Hawk, I'll be in touch. Been busy. (Didn't want you to think I'm ignoring ya.) 01:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Triaxal Hey, Hawku, is this yours? --TimPendragon 20:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Nope. But I think it was somebody who was in Star Trek: Shattered Universe (RPG) who created it. I'll try to make something of his articles (including Trebiscal) when I can wrap my head around 'em. I might merge Trebiscal with Geltan. --Hawku 21:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) The Helix Hey Hawku, what happened to the Helix? Henry Silentio 11:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey EK/Henry Silentio. I have no idea actually. My guess is someone didn't pay the bills (although that's just speculation). If I ever find out, I'll let you know. --Hawku 23:03, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Andorian edit Sorry about removing most of your PNX material with my edit of the Andorian article. When I first viewed the article around 0300 UTC I did so by comparing the recent changes to the article and then edited it from that. It seems Wikia treats this as an edit of an out-of-date revision. That meant when I went to save my changes after you had made yours I was able to bypass the "Edit conflict" warning and simply replace your changes. So I wasn't removing your info for any reason, it was simply an accident. – 06:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I figured it was an Edit conflict situation. Though I did wait a bit to see if you were going to leave a reason (like "I'm so sure Hawku! I'm so sure that really happened. - Jono"). --Hawku 08:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ha! I'm saving that for May 8th when I delete everything and leave one page that says, "404 error: The continuity you are looking for no longer exists. Sorry. - J.J. Abrams" – 13:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::lol! I can see that happening. --Hawku 20:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Star Trek: 001 Hey there. Came across your page while randomly googling Star Trek: 001 in a bit of nostalgia. Haven't had any contact with anybody from The Helix or our little RPG in years. It's nice to see that some memory of it remains online! - Mike Dunham (RMrulz) (Tom Garrison)